Senior year
by MannAinsley
Summary: Rick Rodgers is a year 12 student starting a new school in New York. He is ushered into his first English class to find the one and only Kate Beckett sitting there staring at him. They instantly become best friends. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if they'd known each other since senior year?
1. Walk in

'English, erg' Kate thought to herself as she saw Madi take the seat next to her new love interest instead of sitting next to her.

"I guess I will just sit by myself again Madi" she said and gave her best friend sarcastic thumbs up.

They were in year 12 and Madi still couldn't get her 'guy' life together. Neither of them had good reputations at this school but at least Kate was trying to change that after the incident. She had to admit to herself that she was almost eighteen and she needed to smarten up.

Although English wasn't her most academically sound class, she did enjoy some of what the curriculum had to offer. She thoroughly enjoyed reading and sometimes could write a pretty decent chapter but tended to steer clear of that. She had always been an A grade student but she had always tried her hardest no matter what problems got in her way, and Madi was definitely one of them.

Her teacher was Mr Eurgwood and happened to be one the one that Kate preferred over all of the rest. They happened to be talking about Shakespeare today, and happened to be one of Kate's favourites. Hamlet had always interested her for some reason. Everyone else seemed bored but she was strangely intrigued.

The class was abruptly interrupted by their principal barging through the door with young man that looked to be about the same age as them. He was tall and had dark hair. He had impeccable blue eyes and was quite possibly the hottest guy she'd ever seen walk through that door.

"Hello class. Sorry to interrupt Mr Eurgwood."

"Not that I could avoid it" Mr Eurgwood mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway….. Class this is Richard Rodgers your new classmate" he sighed. He clearly didn't want to be here. "Why don't you go take a seat next to Kate over there." He pointed towards her and he more than happily obliged and sat down.

Rick kinda just stared at her for a while. The air between them was beyond awkward and Kate knew she needed to break the tension by saying something. Her words were stuck in the back of her throat because of his gorgeous blue eyes staring into hers and made her feel light headed.

"Um" she mumbled trying to get actual words out. "What brings you to New York?"

"Needed scenery change" he answered.

"Oh cool. Where were you from before?"

"New York. I just went to an all boy's school, I kinda didn't like their ethics and I needed a scenery change."

"So you got kicked out and you needed to go to a school where girls are involved?" she laughed.

"They're a vital part of my education" he winked at her.

Kate knew they were going to get along just fine. She didn't mind if he even took over Madi's position as Best Friend. She really wouldn't mind staring at his hotness while just hanging out.

The bell rang and the students all got up to exit the classroom.

"What class are you taking now?" Kate said

"Chem. You?"

"Bio. Your class is near mine. I'll show you where it is."

They both got up and exited the classroom.

* * *

New school, new friends, new teachers and new enemies. He didn't need any of this. He was glad though that there were girls here and some of their skirts left nothing to the imagination. He didn't want someone like that though; he'd been through his 'bad boy' stage and now he wanted to straighten out his life. He wanted to get ready to be the next big hit. He wanted more than anything to be an author, and nothing that his mother or his friends could say could discourage him.

He thought this would be a good start. He was sitting outside the principal's study waiting for him to exit his office and escort him off to his class. He had English first which happened to be his favourite class, not that he told anyone else that.

Finally after over an hour of waiting the principal Mr Harfen exited his office, collected Rick like he was lost goods, and showed him to his English class.

"So Richard," he had a boring slow voice that easily brought forward his desire to not be there. "I hear you come from an all boys' school. How was that for you?"

"Sorry sir I don't mean to be rude but we don't need to do this. We don't need to keep up the unimportant small talk until we get to the classroom. I am fine with silence."

"That's fine." He mumbled under his breath.

They soon found the classroom and Rick was shocked when the principal didn't even knock, he just barged in. He followed suit, he wasn't about to wait outside for him to be summand.

Rick walked into the classroom and stood next to the teacher. He looked out to the class that he would be spending some of his final year with. They didn't look too bad. He was looking from left to right across the room. A pretty blonde girl sat next to a guy that looked so stuck up that he should be on a flag pole, a nice one there, another good looking one there, oh good lord.

She was unlike anything that he'd ever seen before. Her beautiful long brown hair flowed down around her shoulders and her eyes a mixture of hazel and green that were absolutely stunning. She was wearing little to no makeup and her natural beauty shone through. She was so beautiful and Rick knew that he needed to know this girl.

He wasn't listening to the principal now, even when he introduced him as Richard. All he noticed was when he said "take a seat next to Kate" and then he magically pointed towards the vacant seat that just happened to be next to prettiest girl in the room. 'Was it fate?' he thought to himself.

He eagerly walked over and sat next to… Kate? He was pretty sure her name was Kate.

They just sat there and he couldn't take his eyes off her. To him this wasn't awkward at all, but from her facial expressions she looked kind of confused and awkward.

"Why'd you come to New York?" she asked and displayed a cute little smile that made his heart melt.

"Scenery change" he said weakly, not thinking about what was coming out of his mouth

"Cool. Where were you from before?" She said with more confidence this time. Her smile grew and it made her ten times more attractive to him.

"New York. I just went to an all boy's school, I kinda didn't like their ethics and I needed a scenery change." What he said wasn't completely true but it wasn't a lie either. He wasn't about to spill his guts to this girl about his troublesome past.

"So you got kicked out and you needed to go to a school where girls are involved?" She laughed and her smile grew more if that was even possible. So she was smart and pretty. Her eyes looked even better up close.

"They're a vital part of my education" he winked at her trying to get the 'I really like you' message across. He didn't think it worked.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone got out of their seats to leave. He couldn't believe that class was over already. He hoped that she would be in his next class.

"What class are you taking now?" Kate said to Rick's astonishment. It's like she could read his mind.

"Chem. You?" He answered. He was hoping for a "Wow, me too" in a reply but unfortunately he wasn't that lucky.

"Bio. Your class is near mine. I'll show you where it is." He didn't really mind. Well he did. But she was willingly showing him to his class even though he knew where it was already. He wasn't going to argue with someone who was willing to help him. Especially when that person was as pretty as Kate.

* * *

**okay guys what do you think? This is only a short chapter but I will try to make the others longer. Please leave a review on what you think about the idea of them meeting in their senior year. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

**thank you**

**-Ainsley**


	2. Ride home?

"So how is your first day at this new, wonderful school going?" Kate said sarcastically.

"So far? Pretty good. Met some pretty great people so far." He gave her a wink.

She laughed, "It's only recess, and I don't think you could've already assessed the people at this school."

"Hmmm I think you are underestimating me Kate" he chuckled. "So are you a loner or are all of your friends scared of me?" He wasn't being serious of course. If this beautiful, young girl couldn't find friends at this school he knew that there must have been something very, very wrong.

"No," she laughed, "They're all at the store getting food and should be back in a second."

"Sounds good" he said, "Can't wait to meet them."

"Trust me you will be regretting it by the end of the day" she joked.

They sat there for the next five minutes talking about school and what classes that both took. If turned out that Bio and Chem were the only different classes the two had. They then officially declared themselves as class buddies.

"K-Bex!" Madi yelled from about ten metres away. "I see you've made friends with the new kid. Hey new kid!"

"Um hi" Rick stuttered, "and my name is Rick."

"See? I told you so" Kate whispered to him.

Rick laughed and whispered back, "You should've seen my friends."

They were all gathered around the table eating there recess.

"Um guys this is Rick, Rick this is everyone." She spread her arms wide, they spaned the width of the whole group. Then in order she pointed, "This is Madi, Sam, Keith, Georgia, Carter and Mason."

"Nice to meet you guys" Rick said in return.

"Ditto" replied Mason. He seemed like a nice enough guy to Rick, and he was the only one other than Kate who attempted to talk to him.

So far he liked the new school, yes he had only been there for two periods but he was warming up to the place. Or was he just warming up to Kate? Nevertheless he wanted to get to know Kate better even if it was strictly in a 'just friends' way. The bell rang and relinquished Rick from his thoughts.

"Come on Rick" Kate called and started to walk away. Rick didn't say anything in return, just got up grabbed his bag and followed Kate towards the buildings.

Ancient history class. It was certainly not one of Rick's favourites but it was tolerable. Their teacher Mrs Garther seemed nice enough and Kate had given him all of her notes.

His mind was wandering all throughout the class but he could see that Kate was enthused in the subject. They were discussing Ancient Egypt and luckily Rick hadn't been asked a question yet, his mind was focused on more important things.

Was his mother going to be home for dinner tonight? Was she bringing Greg over? Just the thought of Greg in their house made him cringe. Usually he could stand his mother's boyfriends but time she had gone a little too eccentric with her choosing's. He could always invite Kate over, but would that be weird as they only met today? Maybe in a few weeks that would become a bit more appropriate. He could possibly try and finish his new chapter which was due next week. His publisher had liked the idea of his first book but needed some heavy convincing for her to publish it. So he had come to a conclusion. He would make dinner and sit down to a night of heavy writing and possibly some school work? Jeez it had been a while since he had voluntarily decided to study.

"Mr Rodger?" the teacher called out. Kate gave out a little chuckle.

"Yes miss" he answered.

"Who was the man who discover King Tuts tomb?"

He paused and collected his thoughts. "That would be Howard Carter" he answered. His ego certainly wouldn't be bruised today, especially in front of Kate. Even if it was just answering a simple question about history he knew that Kate was impressed, he didn't even need to look at his text book to find the answer.

"Very good Mr Rodgers. Maybe we have a historian in the making?"

Kate laughed and everyone shot her a look.

"Well maybe, that's if Miss Beckett here doesn't get there before me" he smirked.

"Well I have no competition so I'm fine" she whispered back to him and he gave her a slight tap on the shoulder because of it.

He drifted back into his collective thoughts. Mostly he thought about what he was going to write about tonight. Yes he did have an outline written out already but he knew better than anybody that you almost always never stick to your outline.

Law studies was next and Kate introduced Rick Mr Smith an ex-police officer. Rick took a note to find a time to talk to him and try and get an idea for his book.

Lunchtime reared its ugly head too early. None of Kate's friends would even attempt to talk to him; he even tried to strike up a convosation with a few of the guys but it quickly got shot down. By the second half of lunch he and Kate had wandered off and were sitting on the oval, cross-legged on the grass.

"I'm sorry about them" she apologised. "They usually aren't like that. They are truly a good bunch of people they just need to warm up to you."

Rick gave her a smile and his blue eyes dug deep into hers and melted her heart.

"It's okay you can't control your friends. As long as I've got you to talk to I should be fine" his smile grew wider.

"Yeah and somebody to save your butt in history!" she exclaimed and pushed him over.

"Hey I saved my own butt today but I'm glad that you have my butt." Awkward and confused looks spread over both of their faces.

"There was way too many 'butts' and 'buts' in that sentence wasn't there?" he asked.

"Just a few" she replied, laughing at his stupidity. "So you got anything planned for tonight? It is Friday; does Richard Rodgers have a party to go to?"

Was she actually wondering what he was doing because maybe she could be involved in his plans? Surely she was just making small talk.

He laughed, "No, no parties for me. I've got a night planned at home with a homemade meal and my laptop finishing up some writing."

"Really?" she said in surprise. "For some reason you don't seem like the sitting at home and writing type" she answered.

"Looks can be deceiving Katherine" he replied.

"How'd you know?"

"What? That your name is Katherine?" he chuckled. "I heard Madi call you that before. Frankly I think it's beautiful."

She blushed. "Well thank you. I think Richard is quite dapper."

"Really?" he asked while giving her a cheeky smile. "Dapper? Kate it's a hideous name" he laughed.

"Well maybe" she replied and winked at him.

They sat there for the rest of lunch not eating, just talking about their plans for the weekend or what Rick should expect at this school. According to Kate he was to expect a lot of cold shoulders and not many warm ones. Apparently kindness was hard to find at this public school.

The bell disrupted their convosation about the food shortage at school and Rick was impressed that Kate was a foodie, even if her interest only extended to canteen food. He knew that he had to eventually invite her over to his house for dinner and he would cook one of his famous meals for her. It would be casual, maybe a few other friends could come? Or they could make it a study session? His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by Kate swinging her arm over his shoulder and dragging him towards their next class. Maths, ew.

They skipped through their maths lesson revising extended trigonometry and Kate was pretty much tutoring Rick as the lesson proceeded. He had no idea what he was doing; he was never great at maths.

Last period of the day and they both had forensics. Their teacher was like none other he'd seen before. Think a crazy science teacher then times that by ten. His name was Mr Marrot and he had a well groomed moustache and a bald head with patches of hair along the back and sides. He was crazy and certainly took a liking to Rick. Today they were doing theory on fingerprint analysis and DNA fingerprinting.

The bell rang for the end of the day and it was just like a movie how the students piled out of the classrooms. Rick and Kate took their time just walking slow beside each other until they reached the front gate.

"How are you getting home?" Kate asked.

"Just catching the bus, unfortunately my mother is absent today and took my car with her."

"Come on" she waved, "I'll give you a lift."

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I always have a spare helmet with me just in case."

"Helmet?" he questioned.

Riding on the back of that bike with Kate was extraordinary. It's not like he'd never been on the back of a bike before, but he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist which was slightly arousing.

Kate had to go completely out of her way to drop Rick off at his house but she didn't mind at all. It had been ages since she had rode through this part of New York and it was nice, maybe even nicer since Rick was clinging on to her for dear life. They finally came to a stop out the front of the address that Rick had given her.

"Wow Rick" she exclaimed, "Nice!"

He turned around and smiled at her while he took his helmet off and gave it back to her. "Thanks for the lift home" he said. "We will have to do it again sometime."

"Yeah" she answered. "Have a good weekend Rick."

"You to Kate" he replied as he walked off into the building giving the doorman a wave as he entered.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Keep the reviews coming and keep telling me what you want to see in future chapters! I'm taking everything you say into account and some ideas will happen! So keep them coming! Hope your week has started off well:)**

**-Ainsley**


	3. What songs are about

"Kate you are literally the weirdest specimen I have ever come across" Rick laughed.

"Well maybe you should shrink me and put me in a test tube, then study me under your microscope?" she teased back, Kate knew that Rick was failing science and teased him every day because of it.

"At least I'm not the one reading the newspaper at school during our lunch break!" he replied defensively.

It was true. Kate and Rick were sitting on the oval eating lunch and Kate was reading the paper. Rick had never seen such a funny sight as this. He declared it as the 'funniest thing ever'.

Kate had moved seats. Well it wasn't exactly a move, Rick and she had just moved to the oval and sat by themselves. Was completely Kate's decision but Rick was utterly grateful; he didn't know how much longer he could last with her friends.

"Well if you really want to know," she stated to him. "I'm trying to get into a competition to get to see that new play that's on Broadway. I would kill to see it!" She smiled and turned to him, putting her hand on his thigh. They had been doing this for a while, the whole touching thing. Neither of them knew what it meant just yet but they didn't want to figure it out anytime soon.

"Who's in it?" he asked cheekily.

"Um" she replied, unsure of his tone. "You know, Jack Lansbury, Rachel Harper, Abbey Smith and one of my favourites Martha Rodgers. Oh!" she exclaimed. "Maybe you are secretly related!"

Rick cracked up into a fit of laughter.

"What? I know you won't actually be related Rick! It was just an idea!" she was now laughing too but for no apparent reason. She was just simply laughing because he was laughing.

"It's nothing" he stated trying to keep a straight face.

"What!?" she exclaimed and pushed him in his ribs.

"Martha Rodgers is my mother Kate. You are literally a fan of my mum!" He cracked up laughing again but Kate's face literally went white.

"You're Martha Rodgers son!" she exclaimed. "Like 'thee' Martha Rodgers?"

"Yes like 'thee' Martha Rodgers silly!" he replied. He couldn't believe that out of everyone that he could have met at this school he had met her. She was a fan of theatre and also a fan of his mothers. It kinda made him like her a little more.

"Wow! Now I definitely need those tickets" she mumbled with a tint of embarrassment in her voice.

"No need to win tickets Miss Beckett, I now have somewhere to take you on our first date."

Kate was shocked. She didn't know though if it was more about that she was going to see some of her favourite actors perform live with most likely impeccable seats, or, that Rick had just said that he was going to take her on a date.

(…)

"Okay I have no idea how you can decipher between your book stuff and your school stuff? There is paper everywhere Rick!" she stated as she searched his desk for his history textbook.

"Trust me you don't want to touch anything. This is all neatly filed so I know exactly where everything is" he laughed.

Kate gave him the 'you're joking right?' look and Rick just laughed and reached behind his bed and pulled out a text book on ancient Egypt.

"Not joking" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"You just got lucky" she exclaimed. Rick tugged at her arms and pulled her into a hug. A lot more of 'this' kinda stuff was starting to happen since he told her that he was taking her out. She wasn't complaining though, she loved it.

"I think I secretly love this whole hugging thing" Kate laughed.

"Well it's not a secret anymore I guess" he laughed. "It's now just an excuse so we can do it more."

"If you're lucky" she teased and broke away from him and sat on his bed crossed legged.

"Right study time" he winced.

"Study time" Kate laughed back.

They sat there for hours discussing Ancient Egypt and occasionally writing down notes. They slowly became closer and closer together until somehow Rick was leaning against his head of the bed and Kate was sitting in between is legs. There was no an awkward moment between the two of them, it felt completely natural they had been good friends for almost a month now and they knew there was other feelings involved but they had always denied it.

Three hours of studying and a red head burst through the door.

"Richard" she exclaimed and then saw Kate who immediately shot out of Ricks legs and leant on the wall. "And this must be Katherine?" she asked giving a quizzical look towards her son.

"Mum this is Kate, Kate this is Mum" he said with a dulled tone. He always hated the day when his Mother met his friends or even worse his soon to be girlfriend.

"Call me Martha dear" she said cheerfully.

"Uh hi" she mumbled, "Call me Kate if you wish."

"Katherine is a beautiful name dear! You should absorb it!"

She wasn't making much sense but Kate took it as a compliment.

"So I am going out tonight and I don't think I will be home. Is Kate staying the night?" she asked.

"Okay mum and Katie is going home later, you don't have to worry about us" he stated.

"Okay" Martha said cheerily and wandered out the door. Both Rick and Kate had remained silent until they heard the front door slam close.

Rick spread his legs again and gestured for Kate to come sit between them. She just gave him a dirty look.

"Hey don't look at me like that! I was just comfy" he said defensively.

"Sure sure" she said but obliged and sat in between his legs and leaned back into his chest.

"Kate you are more than welcome to stay if you wish. It is Friday night and I have set up the spare bedroom for you" he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm glad you offered because that's what I told my parents I was doing" she laughed.

"Kate you rebel" he laughed in reply. "So I think we've had enough studying for one Friday night, what about we watch a movie?" he asked.

"I'm up for that" she replied.

Rick shot up and manoeuvred himself around Kate trying not to disturb her comfortableness too much, he failed miserably.

"Rick!" she screamed as they both fell off the bed. Rick now lay on top of her on the floor. He was heavy on Kate's body but she wasn't complaining, it seems she has been doing that a lot lately.

They both didn't move, neither of them speaking a word. Simply they just stared into each other eyes both of them taking in the colours of their irises until it all got too much.

"Is it wrong to feel the need to kiss you right now?" Rick asked in a quiet whisper.

"Not at all" she mumbled back and soon her lips were being attacked by his.

They had certainly moved fast in this whole relationship thing. Could you call it a relationship yet? They were currently making out of his bedroom floor, it was literally what all of the songs are about. It had been a little over a week since the whole oval asking out incident and they were already here. I guess feelings travel fast when you are in love and Kate was sure that's what she felt.

They both finally detached themselves from one another because they desperately need to breathe.

"Well I wasn't expecting something like that when you asked me over for a study session on Wednesday" she replied. She was biting her lip; Richard Rodgers was still lying on top of her right after a steaming make out session that had lasted over five minutes. She had to admit to herself that he looked ten times hotter from this perspective.

"I had it all totally planned out" he teased and leant down again taking her lips with his. He had gotten really good at this whole kissing thing, he was assured when he heard little moans escape Kate's mouth. He was sure she would be too embarrassed to admit it but it so happened.

"Mr Rodgers although I love this whole floor thing we've gotten ourselves into here but I think we should really watch that movie now" she laughed.

"I suppose" he whined and removed himself from the floor. Kate started to get up but before she could two large arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Rick!" she squealed and started kicking her legs. Rick's grip only got tighter and leant over and pecked her shoulder with his lips.

"Calm down Katie you wouldn't want me to drop you" he laughed.

"You wouldn't dare" she warned.

"Wouldn't I?" he questioned with an evil smirk.

"Richard Rodgers I swear…!" she yelled but got cut off when Rick through her up into the air and landed on his bed.

She squealed even louder. Rick jumped onto the bed after her and climbed atop of her.

"You win Rick" she exclaimed and put her hands up in defeat.

"I've already won" he simply stated. "I won as soon as I walked into that first English class.

See Rick could be the only guy that could make something so soppy so damn hot! Truly he was the only guy that could get away with it.

"Then you must be one lucky guy" she teased while grabbing his shirt and pulling him down onto her to kiss him.

They finally released yet again and Kate was the first to speak. "I think we better get that movie going" she laughed. The night had turned from a simple study session into an all-out make out session. Definitely not how she had planned her night.

Rick put on 'Back to the future' an all-time classic and a favourite of his. Kate had never hated the movie but it certainly wasn't her favourite. The thought of time travel to Kate was ridiculous.

Kate was already on the bed and under the doona. Rick soon walked back over from the TV and climbed in with her. She then snuggled into his side and made herself comfortable. She had never felt so safe before; this is definitely what she needed after what she had been through over the past year. The perfect gentleman was definitely on the menu.

The movie had finished and it was well past midnight.

"Rick I can't sleep in here with you tonight" she mumbled sleepily. They were both basically asleep and the only thing keeping them awake was the obscenely loud noises coming from the TV.

"Why not" he argued softly. His voice was muffled as his face was shoved into Kate's hair.

"Because we haven't even been on our first date yet mister. You don't get me in your bed until at least the third."

"Can't wait" he said slyly.

"Rick!" she laughed and slapped him on the chest as she got up.

She started for the door.

"Wait up" Rick yelled and jumped out of bed. He ran over to his cupboard and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a shirt for her to wear. She was smart but unfortunately not smart enough to bring pyjamas.

He left his room and found Kate waiting outside his door for him. He took her hand and they started towards the bathroom.

"For you" he said and handed over the clothes.

"Thanks" she said embarrassingly and walked off into the bathroom.

She got in and got changed into his overly large clothes. She had to admit that she loved wearing them; something screamed 'Hollywood movie scene' about them. She opened the door and walked out and was surprised to see Rick still staring at her.

"You really didn't have to wait up for me" Kate laughed.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She was literally the prettiest sight that he'd ever seen.

"Stop staring Rick" Kate laughed as they met at the door to the spare bedroom.

"It's not my fault that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world" he said calmly.

Kate was simply shocked. They had never talked about the girlfriend concept before.

"You have been assuming a lot in this past week Mr Rodgers" she teased.

"Well I've always been told that whatever I assume must be right" he replied and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that so" she laughed and kissed him one last time before letting go of him and walking into her new temporary bedroom. It took all of Rick's strength not to follow her.

* * *

**I know it's only the third chapter but I had to do it. Keeping those two apart should be like illegal! I would've put them together in the first chapter if I could've! I hope you don't mind but young Rick and Kate together are going to be so damn cute... But the question is will they eventually become caskett?**

**thank you all for reading and please leave a review with what you think or any ideas you wanna see int the future! Feel free to PM me!**

**-Ainsley**


	4. Invitation of a lifetime

"Rick!" she squealed.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Get off me" she replied sternly.

"Nope."

Kate worked up all of her strength and tried to wiggle herself from underneath Rick.

"Babe we're going to be late for school!" she exclaimed.

"Who cares" he answered and leant down and kissed her.

Kate more than happily kissed him back but then continued her attempt at escaping.

"I came over to help you finish your assignment before school remember? I helped you. Maybe next time I will just day that I'm busy" she offered.

"You wouldn't dare" he laughed.

"Try me" she replied with a cheeky smile.

Rick sighed and rolled off Kate.

"Thank you" she said before jumping on top of him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

He was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall and Kate was sitting on top of him with her legs wrapped around his waist. She dove into his lips and kissed him passionately. Kate broke off and attempted to get of the bed but was stopped by Rick's hand. He pulled her deeper into his chest and kissed her again. His hands were roaming the small of her back and hers were combing through his hair.

"Rick" she said as they broke apart again. "We're going to be late for school."

Rick let her go and she got up off the bed and grabbed their school bags.

"Come on Princess" she joked.

Rick sighed but obliged and got up.

"Kate it's the last day of the term we really don't need to go" he whined.

"You have an assignment due" she argued.

"Okay so we can go to school, drop off the assignment and then get a head start on our holiday?" he asked.

Kate stopped in her tracks and thought about it. Rick had invited her to spend two weeks of their holidays with him and his Mother at their house in the Hamptons. She did think it was a good idea to get there early, maybe spend a little time with each other. Kate was still conflicted though, she had never missed school for no reason before.

"Okay Katie just because you look so worried I will ask Mum for you" he chuckled. Kate just blushed in reply.

Rick walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later.

"What'd she say?" Kate asked.

Rick's facial expression didn't look promising.

"She said it's fine as long as your parents are okay with it" he replied.

"Crap" Kate exclaimed. They both knew that Kate's parents giving them permission was a long shot, they had barely let her go at all. Martha had to literally sit on the phone for an hour convincing Johanna and Jim that she would make sure that she would be there at all times and that they would be sleeping in two very separate rooms.

"You have to try Kate" he said and walked over to her.

"I know" she cringed and wrapped her hands around his waist. They stood there like that for a little while just swaying side to side.

"Okay" she murmured while reaching down and pulling her phone out of her pocket. She went into her contacts and pressed call when she came across the contact that read 'Dad'.

The phone rang four times before a man picked up on the other end.

"Kate?" the man asked.

"Hey Daddy" she said with the most innocent voice that she could pull off.

"What's up?" he replied.

"Well I was wondering that since it was the last day of school and nothing is really going on so I was wondering if I could go early but we would so go to school first and…." Her rambling was cut off.

"You want to go early today?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied shyly.

"Ok" he simply said.

Kate was shocked and didn't answer her father for a while. She could hear he Dad waiting for a reply on the other end.

"Love you."

"Love you too sweetie" he said before hanging up.

Kate put on a sad face and she was easily fooling Rick. Her mother had always told her to be an actor.

"He said no?"

"No" she said as a small smile appeared on her face.

Rick ran up to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"Rick!" she squealed.

He put her back onto the ground and kissed her.

"Someone seems happy" she laughed.

"Profusely" he replied and kissed her again.

Rick carried both of their bags downstairs and into his car.

"Ready?" he asked as they got into the car.

"Ready" she replied.

(…)

They pulled into the driveway of Rick's holiday house in the Hamptons. She was expecting a big, old house but nothing like this.

"Rick!" she exclaimed. "This is huge!"

"Yeah it kinda is" he laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'll give you the grand tour" he proposed.

"Sure thing" she replied.

He walked her around the massive house, showing her all seven rooms, four bathrooms, games room, lounge room, study, theatre and he made sure that she saw the heated outdoor pool.

"This is extravagant" she mumbled as she stared around the house in awe of what surrounded her.

"Let's go check out the beach!" he proclaimed.

"Rick we just got out of the car! Can we sit down and just enjoy each other's company for a little while?" she asked.

"Nope" he simply said and picked her up and swung her over his shoulders.

"RICK!" she screamed while gasping for air. She definitely didn't enjoy being upside down.

"My house, my rules" he laughed and continued to walk towards the beach.

He plopped her down on the soft white sand that covered his private beach. It was a beautiful day and the midday sun was easily warm enough for them to go for a swim under.

"Lets go" he said as he started to strip his clothes off.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't worry Miss Beckett I will keep my underwear on just for you" he smirked and ran off into the ocean.

"Who said I didn't want you to take them off?" she mumbled to herself. She obliged to his orders and started to take off her clothing. It wasn't like she was going to be naked. It was exactly like if she was going to wear a bikini, but unlike wearing a bikini she wasn't ruining a seventy dollar bra.

She ran off into the water to join him and she could see him staring at her breasts. Well this was partly her fault. The bra she was wearing may have been a little too over revealing, and it sure wasn't just a coincidence that she wore it today.

"Mhmmmmm sexy" he smirked.

"Shut up you" she replied and blushed. Rick then pulled her into a passionate kiss. He rather enjoyed her wet body pressed up against his, especially when both of them were practically naked.

They pulled apart and Kate couldn't help staring at what was laid out in front of her. Rick was hot. Not like 'eh he's pretty attractive' kind of hot but he was smokin' hot. She then suddenly assessed the situation she was in. She was in the Hamptons on a private beach with her overly attractive boyfriend and she would be here for the next two weeks. Right now it was quite possible that she was the luckiest girl alive.

They splashed around in the water for a while, both of them teasing each other in all different sorts of ways. Even dolphins decided to join the mini party, Kate had never quite experienced anything like it.

Rick noticed Kate holding her arms and goose bumps started to line her arms and legs.

"Are you cold babe?" he asked while walking over to her in the water.

"A little" she replied. She didn't know what to think about the whole 'babe' thing. The only nickname that he had given her was Katie, which he rarely used. Did this mean they took that step up in their relationship? Or is it just a friendly gesture of young love?

"Come on" he said and took her hand in his. Rick walked her to a space on the beach where a few towels lay.

"I don't remember you picking up any towels" she laughed.

"Magic" he replied with a smirk.

Rick picked up a towel and wrapped it around her, gently rubbing her shoulders to attempt to make her warm.

"Thank you."

"Anytime" he replied as they both sat down on the sand.

Kate sat in between his legs and leant back into his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly. She had never felt quite this safe before, he was like a security blanket that would never get dirty or worn. He was perfect. Kate didn't know that this perfect was forever, but for now it was exactly what she wanted and needed.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Kate?" he asked. His lack of real English annoyed the hell out of Kate; she swore that he always did it on purpose.

Of course he would ask that question right know. It's like he knows what you're thinking. "Nothing" she answered quietly.

"Liar" he laughed and started to kiss her neck softly. He then made his way up to her ear and started to kiss behind it. He suddenly bit down on her lobe.

"Rick!" she squealed. "Don't do that!"

"Don't lie to me, I know you like it."

She laughed, "Maybe, just maybe."

(…)

"I didn't know you could cook Rick?" Kate laughed.

"Yes well I taught him well" Martha laughed and shot Kate a wink.

They were all standing around the island bench that filled the Rodgers's kitchen. Kate was attempting to chop up vegetables like a chef would, Martha was drinking wine and trying to teach Kate how to do it properly, and Rick was controlling the Kitchen cooking up a thundering storm.

"Well I guess you could say I developed my own style" he said seriously throwing a dirty look towards his mother. He then looked over to Kate and smiled, "Mother was never much of a cook."

"Shut up you" Martha laughed back. Kate couldn't help letting out a small giggle either.

They sat at the dinner table which was overly large for just the three of them. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while just enjoying the marvellous food that Rick had created for them.

"So Kate," Martha queried, "You two are in your senior year. What are you going to do after you leave high school? Please say it's something better then my son here."

"Well Martha," she mumbled and shot a look towards Rick who was shaking his head at his mother, "I'm still undecided about it; but at his point I'm thinking something in the way of a lawyer. Both of my parents are lawyers so I guess it could run in the blood."

Martha smiled at the young woman. "Very nice dear, it's a very responsible decision" she stated.

"And I bet she could be pretty darn scary in a court room" Rick laughed.

"Well when you've done something stupid and need help I guess I will just have to pass" she replied with a dirty look.

"Hey don't pick on me missy! That was a compliment!" he added.

They finished their meals and Kate had offered to clean up but Martha insisted that she was the one who had to do the washing tonight. Rick took this as his chance to get away and ushered Kate off into his room.

Kate jump onto his bed which was overly soft. She spread herself out like a starfish across his sheets and dug her face into his pillow. She could feel her feet being softly rubbed by her boyfriend's manly hands.

"What are you doing Rick?" she giggled.

"Treating my girl right" he replied in the deepest manliest voice that he could pull off.

Kate flipped over and scrambled over to him. Rick was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kate wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rick just sat there and stared at her for a while. It was slowly starting to creep Kate out as he wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" he asked.

"Um yes.." she replied with a confused tone.

"Well you are adorable," he paused and kissed her on the left cheek, "and hot," he then kissed her on the right one, "and incredibly sexy" and finished with a kiss on her lips.

"Well thank you," she laughed. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Enough about our cuteness," he laughed, "lets watch movies!"

Kate agreed and they both fell into the pillows on his bed. Rick found the remote and pressed play for the DVD player. They laid there in each other's arms for hours. Neither of them spoke a word, only the occasion kiss from Rick disturbed the peace. The movie ended and Kate tried to get up but failed because of Rick's strong grip on her waist.

"Rick" she said sternly.

"Kate stay here" he replied. "I know we can't be together tonight but I can at least be a gentlemen and move beds for you."

"Thank you" she replied sleepily. "Love you."

"You better! I have to walk around this cold house for your comfort" he argued.

"I will love you forever and ever if you would turn off the TV on your way out."

"Done" he said as he walked past the TV and switched it off. "Night."

"Night" she replied softly.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that this took so long! But here it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I haven't rushed their relationship too much! And queries, questions or ideas please feel free to PM me:) please remember to review:)**

**-Ainsley**


End file.
